


Eye Candy

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Claire, hai per caso dimenticato di dirmi che hai due mamme?” chiese quindi alla sua giovane studentessa. Claire la fissò come se fosse stupida, con le braccia ancora incrociate al petto e i libri abbandonati sul pavimento.<br/>“No, quella è zia Cassie, la sorella di papà.” borbottò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata al gender bend

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=hs4c53)

 

_**Eye Candy** _

  
_Prompt: fem!Destiel & Claire, "Quella non è tua madre, vero?"_ __  
Note: Ho un kink per Deanne insegnante di matematica.  
  


Deanne fissava sospettosamente la donna che si stava avvicinando lungo il corridoio. Quella donna che non era affatto la madre di Claire. E Deanne sapeva molto bene com'era fatta la madre di Claire, perchè la signora Novak si era presentata a recuperare la figlia già altre cinque volte, dopo che la ragazzina ne aveva combinata una delle sue.

Deanne, vedendo l'altra donna, si chiese se magari Claire non avesse qualche strano problema di famiglia, magari con il padre o qualcosa del genere. In fondo, la signora Novak non aveva mai voluto motivare l'essere ribelle di Claire nonostante avesse ancora solo 13 anni. Magari la donna aveva lasciato il marito per questa tipa o qualche altra storia da soap pomeridiana di quelle che non aveva più il tempo di vedere per prenderle in giro ora che era una professore di matematica rispettata e con cataste di compiti da correggere sulla scrivania del suo ufficio e/o del suo studio a casa.

Comunque, Dee aveva bisogno di confermare che fosse un adulto che Claire conosceva a prenderla in custodia per riportarla a casa. Quindi, avrebbe potuto soddisfare la sua curiosità sulla donna con il trench nonostante fuori non fosse così freddo e il tailleur blu scuro.

“Claire, hai per caso dimenticato di dirmi che hai due mamme?” chiese quindi alla sua giovane studentessa. Claire la fissò come se fosse stupida, con le braccia ancora incrociate al petto e i libri abbandonati sul pavimento.

“No, quella è zia Cassie, la sorella di papà.” borbottò.

Uh, beh, meno male, pensò tra sé e sé Deanne. Almeno poteva sbavare sulla donna senza sembrare poco professionale. E magari sperare che alla prossima bricconata di Claire si sarebbe presentata di nuovo questa Cas a prendere la nipote a scuola. Si meritava un po' di eye candy dopo tutte quelle ore circondata da marmocchi in preda alle prime tempeste ormonali...

Forse tutto quel contatto con gli adolescenti aveva influenzato anche i suoi di ormoni. Forse era il caso di darsi una calmata.


End file.
